Intruder
(Rear quarter view).]] The Intruder is a vehicle that is available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. It is a mid-sized 4-door sedan. In GTA IV, the Intruder bears the Karin brandname. After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Intruder fetching $2,500. Design GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, the Intruder's design resembles a early 1990s Subaru Legacy with the taillights similar to those of a 1982–1986 Toyota Camry (and the rear wheel arches are also similar). GTA IV In GTA IV, the Intruder is given a much more sporter higher class design, although the overall performance of the vehicle remains the same. The Intruder resembles the 2002-2006 Infiniti Q45 but the rear seems based off a 1996 or 1997 Infiniti I30. Performance GTA San Andreas Acceleration and speed are highly lacking in GTA:SA, despite the intimidating growl of its engine (likely at least a V6, judging by the size of the engine compartment). Being rear-drive helps, but the dismal torque is barely enough to climb a steep hill. Handling and braking are surprisingly agile, and seem wasted on the weak engine. GTA IV The Karin Intruder returns to the scene with a 4.3L V8, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in a RWD configuration. Acceleration is below average (0-100 km - 10.7 seconds) for a large four-door sedan, it's top speed is quite low, on-par with the Emperor Lokus (276 km/h). Handling is very good, as the Intruder has just enough oversteer to power through the bends, while not skidding off the road. The suspension is rather firm, which aides it's cornering ability. Braking is average, and ABS is standard on all models. Crash deformation is acceptable, though not great; and the engine build quality is about the same, it can survive a few impacts before failing/catching fire. Overall, the GTA IV Intruder is best suited for city cruising, not highway chases. Variants In GTA IV, there is a special variant model of the Intruder driven by the Triads. Badged as the Intruder VX, changes include a special candy red paint job, a bodykit with side skirts and a chin spoiler, as well as a yellow Chinese knotting attached to the rear mirror that denotes the car's association with the Triads. The visual modifications of this variant are based on the Junction Produce Infiniti Q45 bodykit. Locations GTA San Andreas *Commonly found in San Fierro *Occasionally found in Las Venturas and Los Santos. GTA IV *The car commonly spawns in the City Hall, The Exchange, and Chinatown districts of Algonquin. *In Rotterdam Hill next to the transport authority building, when collecting the car for Stevie *The modified VX version spawns generally in the same areas, as its where the Algonquin Triads have a presence. Modifications (GTA SA) *It can only be modified in TransFender **Color **Hood **Vents **Exhausts **Lights **Nitro (all) **Roof **Spoilers **Side Skirts **Wheels **Car Stereo **Hydraulics Trivia *In its appearances in GTA San Andreas and GTA IV, the Intruder plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** CSR 103.9 in GTA San Andreas. ** Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 in GTA IV. Gallery Image:Intruder (GTA4) (front).jpg|An Intruder in GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Image:Intruder (GTA4) (VX) (front).jpg|An Intruder VX driven by the Algonquin Triads in GTA IV (Rear quarter view). }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Gang Cars Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes